The Amazon Way A Virus short
by Weirdman
Summary: A short story set to Chris Jones's The Virus senario, about one of the effects it may have on the Chinese Amazon Tribe.


Disclaimer: The characters used in this story don't belong to me. They are characters created by Rumiko Takahashi. The scenario the this story is set in is an idea from fan fiction writer Chris Jones. So.. Umm.. how should I put this.. Ah, I know. None of this was really my idea.

Author Note: I was reading Chris Jones's "The Virus" http/ I realized this this possibility could take place with in the scenario he set up.

Since he left the story open to other writers, I took the time to write out this short story.

If you are unfamiliar with "The Virus" story, please go read it first before reading this one.

The Virus is a great idea for a Ranma 1/2 Fanfiction and I hope this short fit in with it well.

-End of Weirdman's Note

The Virus: The Amazon Way.

The old man hopped on his cane into the Nekohanten.

He quickly passed his great granddaughter as his made his way to the nearest sink for some hot water.

"Welcome back Great Grandmother." said Shampoo.

The old mans eyes glanced towards her.

"I'll tell you Shampoo, this virus is the worst thing to ever happen to the Chinese Amazon Tribe." the old man said as he poured some hot water over his head.

"But Great Grandmother, didn't it cure our curses?" Shampoo ask pondering just what the old man, now turned old lady was speaking of.

To this Cologne, the old matriarch of the Chinese Amazon tribes reply,

"Cured... No not really, it merely allows one to stay in a human form. Child this virus is perhaps the greatest threat the Amazon Tribes will ever face.

We must make hast and prepare to return to China."

Shampoo was shocked to hear this.

"But Great Grandmother, What about Ranma!"

Cologne sighed, " I'm afraid Shampoo that awhile it would be nice to bring Ranma into our tribe, we simply don't have the time. The ramifications of just what this virus will mean for the amazons is something I've yet to fully grasp. That is why we must make preparations to return immediately."

Shampoo sad voice said reluctantly "Great Grandmother, Shampoo understand."

"That is good child.. Now go, wrap up things here as quick as you can. I want to be on our way as soon as possible."

And then Cologne add as if an after thought.

" Oh, and Shampoo stop stringing around Mousse. He was useful as a tool to distract Ranma but now he may get in our way."

Ignoring the mix of feelings that was now flooding through her, Shampoo answered.

"Great Grandmother, Shampoo do this thing with pleasure."

Mousse was walking toward the Nekohanten when he notice a figure coming toward him. It's movement suggested it was a person looking for a fight.

Here is the first thing that popped into Mousse's mind.

Saotome Ranma! You would dare to battle me on my way to see my beloved Shampoo!

Thus one can easily see why Mousse was so confuse upon hearing Shampoo's voice come from the figure before him.

"Mousse! I challenge you!" Shampoo shouted and quickly went into a fighting stance.

"Shampoo? Why..." Mousse was very confused but his mind start working quickly.

"If Shampoo win, Mousse no longer ask Shampoo to marry him." Shampoo said stating the terms for the up coming battle.

Mousse's mind reeled but thoughts did finally come to him..

If I can win... Maybe this is my chance.. Shampoo will I finally...

But out loud he said, "Shampoo.. I except. But if I win you must... da... da.. dat.."

Shampoo finish his sentence for him.

"Is find, Shampoo date Mousse if he win. Shampoo not lose to stupid Mousse."

With that and a "Hiiiya!" she had yet him.

Strikes and plows! Flying chains and those strange things that look like beach balls on sticks!

They fought back and forth through the streets of Nerima.

I know I'm better than her. Mousse thought. But I must be careful..

And so Mousse began to take the duel seriously because he knew this was perhaps his last chance.

Stepping over to look at what is on Shampoo mind we see that...

Shampoo make it very quick was the only thing going through the purplely blue haired girl's head.

As the Battle went on it was clear to anyone watching that Mousse was actually winning.

Shampoo just didn't have the reach needed to get pass Mousse defenses.

Mousse had come to realize this and knew he had only to fend her off until she became to tired to fight any longer.

Shampoo on the another hand pursued Mousse with simple single mindedness and showed little signs of tiring as of yet.

So lost were the two in their fight that they failed to see an old man with a grumpy look on his face holding a ladle.

The old man was spreading water on the sidewalk in an effort to wash it.

Unfortunately he hit the passing martial artist as the conflict between the two drew near his location.

In an instant Shampoo and Mousse changed forms. She was now a he and he was now a she.

Shocked. Mousse try to correct for the sudden change, but it was too late.

Shampoo's now larger size gave him a farther reach. Ever with Mousse's arm up to block it couldn't stop Shampoo latest incoming punch.

It went right passed her arm and slammed into her head.

Consciousness left Mousse quickly as she when fly through the air a short distance before landing on her back KO ed.

"See stupid Mousse, Shampoo win." Shampoo's now deep male voice called Mousse slowly back awake.

Her eye fluttered open, it took a minute for what just happen to set in.

I lost... The sad thought filled Mousse's mind for just a second, then her eye's widened.

They became very big as she sat up. Her glass slid down her nose and Shampoo could see her pear out over them.

Mousses eyes then glazed over and she began to stare dreamily at Shampoo.

"Mousse.. Shampoo win.." Shampoo restated not certain just what Mousse was up to.

Mousse didn't stand up, but instead began to crawl slowly towards Shampoo.

Her white robe hanging loosely around her and somewhat dragging on the ground.

"Mousse what you think you do?" Shampoo asked as he tried to back away.

But for some reason he's body wouldn't move right. It became jerky and stiff.

As Mousse neared him, he tripped and fell on his rear.

Mouse move up to Shampoo and lovingly glazed deep into his eyes.

"Wo de Airen" she said softly and then Mousse kiss Shampoo.

Shampoo eyes went wide with shock and he tired to get away from Mousse, but she had a firm grasp... umm. glomp.. she was holding on him tightly.

As Shampoo struggle to get away the familiar sound of a stick hitting cement came hopping toward them.

"Shampoo what have you done!" Cologne question him with a little shock and disappointment in the old crones voice.

Shampoo looked up from the ground at her pleadingly.

"Great Grandmother, tell Mousse it was accident."

The old matriarch look at them shrewdly.

Sigh.. "I'm sorry child. This is but one of the things I feared might begin to happen. Well.. I guest it can't be helped.

Amazon law clearly states if a girl from the tribe gets defeated by a male then she must marry him."

Mousse took that moment to hug Shampoo even tighter.

"Wo de Airen!" she exclaim joyfully.

With that Cologne started hopping on her way.

"I must get back to China soon, who knows how much damage this virus has done all really..."

"Great Grandmother wait!" Shampoo cry after her.

He tried again to free himself Mousse's hold but found he could not.

If male defeats girl, then she must marry him. Shampoo pondered this as he look down at Mousse.

Who's loose robe had now slipped off of one shoulder from the struggle and her glasses down to the very tip of her nose.

Shampoo was now very confused indeed.

But.. but I'm a girl.. he thought.

It took some time before he was able to get away. And even then it was only for a little while.

The End!


End file.
